Talk:RAWEFC
Whoever made this, you are welcome to use my characters if you want. I'm saying this because my characters are marked with the consent tag (well, my older characters anyway, not the newer ones.)P&I4EVAH! 17:37, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Whenever I see the title, I read it as Raw EFC. Just thought I'd throw that out there. (: [[User:American che|'GIR']]{why did i make fire-breathing butterflies?!} 21:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL Alot of people are putting their characters in here. :)P&I4EVAH! 22:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) OK people, leave Saenihp's last name alone. It's Nnylf, which is Flynn backwards like how his name is Phineas backwards.P&I4EVAH! 23:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Saenihp is a cool name. In other news, this page is so heavily edited I keep getting edit conflict a bajillion jiggly times in a row. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{why did i make fire-breathing butterflies?!} 23:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Seriously! I haad to rewrite the whole song! ~Hyper(I LOVE YOU PHINEAS!) Phineas:I'm right here! And I love you too! It's annoying, but this page is a real success. HiBy should be proud. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 02:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I agree. :)P&I4EVAH! 03:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Anyone that wants to volunteer to "host" Dill when I'm away please notify me You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 05:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm mad now. While I was away (which was just overnight, jeez) somehow there were enough edits made and now they've killed Isabelle? This is starting to turn into Casecr's stuff again, and I'm removing it from the page. Seriously, be civil. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 13:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Reaction expected. It was random anyway, and I have no idea what to do to catch up... You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 13:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) that's why I can't ENTER IT! NOW I'M MAD TO! My dad put Windows Parental Controls! So whoever put Isabelle getting killed I'd like to take you to a vvvveerrry dark alley!!!!!!! ~HyperHearts :Culprit? In the history of the page where Isabelle's death is added, the edit summary says "TIME 2 KILL ISABELLE". I left a message on Batman's talk page too; I hate Isabelle, but I wouldn't shoot her in the head and heart, that's just cruel. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 15:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, indeed. I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 15:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Got that right! But you know what I find ironic? You hate your own character....well myself I hate her personality! But to be truthful I like the way she dresses! Maybe because I'm a tomboy~HyperHearts Yeah 'I wuvv Double D!! 'Ya gotta problem with that?! 15:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Possibly. [[User:American che|'GIR]]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 15:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :) ,Are you sure you guys can't cut that out there? And if you already did for some odd reson it's till strictly blocking me.... ~HyperHearts OKAY! What is this Rerun Season! It blocked me again! Good lord I hate dad for putting this block crap on here!!!!! >:( Perhaps you could talk to your dad and compromise to remove the worst of the blocks? [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 15:40, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok who keeps answering questions as me? Because I did not say truth to the truth or dare (cuz i went to bed) and I didnt say I like Gurgy (I wont be mad just who keeps doing it?) Team Doofenshmirtz 15:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Checking history. Give me a few minutes and I'll tell you. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 15:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Team Doof:I don't know...... American che:FAT CHANCE! He already just unblocked something yesterday and told me that he's not unblocking anymore! But It's no prob anymore! My cumpoter has a slick memory so when I go to editing RAWEFC I can see who and when they wrote sooo.....I guess It's ok now! :)~Hyper Ok well if anyone finds out let me know.. (or just tell me if your doing it! I wont be mad i just want to ask that person something) Team Doofenshmirtz 15:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way, but I can't tell who's doing it. Switching tactics — sorry for the wait, TD. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 15:58, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Checked with the new methods, it's Gurgy. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 16:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :M kay.. (honestly i thought so..) Thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:02, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::No problemo. [[User:American che|'GIR']]{he was filming my left thigh, just my left thigh...} 21:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Che, I am proud.HiBy25 13:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Like I said. You should be. This was a great idea. (: [[User:American che|'GIR']]{i... don't know.} 15:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!HiBy25 15:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ummm...Why am I suddenly the only one adding to this thing?P&I4EVAH! 07:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah! I prefer my EFCs cooked, thank you! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] No capes! 00:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that the Mary Sue does not appear in this installment of the infamous RAWEFC incident? She appears in the next one. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I kinda wish the others had been saved as well.. Hello Seattle I am a old lighthouse 03:02, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Che- I'm actually IN LOVE with the song “Through The Fire and the Flames”. Just out of interest, who is Connecticut? (: ~[[User:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|'''LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ]][[User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ|You're watching Rrrrr?]] :He's a boy I met in fifth grade and started like-liking. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{Z?} 22:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) This has got to be the craziest story I have ever read! Scubadave (talk) 23:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) What is this? Um, the title says it all. And what does RAWEFC mean? Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Random Article With Every Fan Character. It's an old community page that got the five-editor rule instated. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 01:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Abandoned Pages Can someone (an admin) please remove the "Abandoned Pages" category from this and RAWEFC4? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 14:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Why should I? You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 14:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not like we're still editing it, so in theory it ''is an Abandoned Page. [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 16:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) : :But isn't this a preserved article, meaning it is protected because it is treasured, and something abandoned is something that most people don't care about and let what ever happen to it. [[User:Scubadave|'Cause everyday's a brand new day!']]Carpe Diem! 16:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :It's not treasure. It's the reason qwhy we set up the 5 Max Editors rule, and this is the evidence. [[User:Daisy56|'You know where you are?!']][welcome to the jungle] 23:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well not really treasured. Butit's not abandoned if it is preserved. Thats like throwing out food in the street, but still keeping it under refrigeration. -Scubadave ??? I'm new here and I'd like to know what a Mary Sue is.Travisplatypus (talk) 06:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :A Mary Sue is a character with no flaws, and who never makes mistakes. Characters like that are not allowed on this wiki. This incident, even though I missed it by about a month coming here, ended horribly. :[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] Phineas and 2 15:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC)